Perfect Together
by RachS
Summary: A series of one shots involving Boq and Nessarose.
1. Dazzling

_I've got lots of ideas at the minute (some good, some bad!) so I've decided to start a series of one shots, mostly Bessa of course, with perhaps some just Boq, and some just Nessa. Some will be musical based, some more AU, and they're not really in any order, but anyway, tell me what you think!_

* * *

Boq let out a steady breath as he watched Miss Galinda glide across the room in the arms of Fiyero. He was imagining that it was _him_ dancing with her, and not some Prince. _He_ was the one holding her. _He_ was the one whispering sweet words in her ear. It was on _his_ shoulder that she rested her head as the slow music played.

Everything Galinda did was so graceful and so elegant: the way she walked, the way she talked, the way she smiled... to Boq there could be no one more perfect than Galinda Upland. She was simply dazzling and he could not take his eyes off her.

So enthralled was Boq that he failed to notice the one thing in the room that shone brighter than the dazzling Miss Galinda: the sparkling eyes of Nessarose Thropp as she watched the man she was already falling in love with.

* * *


	2. Hopeless

So here's the second one. This time it's just Nessarose and it's pre-Shiz. Hope you like it!

* * *

Nessarose sat in her chair on the grass verge of a field near her house, watching the other children running and playing. Even Elphaba had joined them, although the others looked a little nervous in the presence of the green girl.

'If only I could be like them,' Nessa whispered, barely audible, and shook her head sadly. 'But I can't, not with you.' She looked at her useless legs with a mixture of sorrow and contempt in her eyes. Nessarose wanted so much to be out there, joining in, having fun. She wanted to know what running felt like. How thrilling it must be to just let go and run, with the wind whipping through your hair and the grass cold and damp against your bare feet. 'Please,' she spoke softly, as if pleading with her legs. 'Please move. Just…move for me.' She shook her head again and sighed. It was useless.

Nessa's attention was drawn away to the other children by a sudden unanimous cheer followed by laughter. She didn't know what they were doing, or what childish game they were playing; she just knew that she wanted to be part of it. Nessa looked up at her sister, then down at her legs again. These hopeless limbs were keeping her from living a normal life. It just didn't seem fair. She could feel anger welling up inside of her. Why shouldn't she be able to do something that came so naturally to everyone else?

'It's shouldn't be difficult' she spoke, her voice rising in volume, and leant forwards, gripping her lower legs in her hands. 'Everyone else can do it.' She was almost shouting now, and staring at her feet, as if her intense gaze could somehow make them work. 'So why can't I?' She suddenly sensed that the others were staring at her. She hadn't realised she had shouted these last few words, but now she was the centre of everyone's attention. Elphaba was quickly by Nessa's side, kneeling by her chair and holding Nessa's hands in hers.

'Nessa what's wrong?'

'I…I…' She tried to speak but was instead overcome by sobbing. All this sudden sadness and anger, the feelings of hopelessness and desperation; it was overpowering. Elphaba stood up and put her arms round her sister, pulling her into a hug.

'Shh, Ness, it's okay. It's okay.' Elphaba spoke comfortingly, and held her sister as she cried.

'I…just…want to…to be like everyone else.' Nessarose sobbed into Elphaba's shoulder.

'I know, I know' Elphaba used one hand to lift Nessa's chin so she was looking at her face. 'I promise Ness, I'll do whatever I can to help you okay? After all, you are my little sister.'

Nessa attempted to smile through the tears.

'And who knows,' Elphaba continued, 'maybe one day, I'll be the most powerful sorceress in all of Oz and I'll magic your legs for you!' Both sisters laughed at this. 'Now come on,' Elphaba grabbed the handles of Nessa's chair, 'Let's go inside.'


	3. Roses

_Well it's been a while! I'd just like to say a quick thankyou to _TheGirlDefyingGravity, twilight22lover _and_ BroadwayyBelter _for your lovely reviews, it means a lot know people like what you're doing! _

_And now number 3, hope you like it!_

* * *

'Boq? Boq where are you?'

Boq sighed, abandoned the book he had been reading and slowly made his way up to Nessarose's room.

'Yes Madame Governor?'

'Boq I've been thinking…' Nessa was sitting in her chair by the window, holding an ornate vase of roses in her hands.

'Yes?' Boq sighed again inwardly. He had better things to be doing with his day than entertain some silly musings.

'It's so dreary and depressing in here. I thought maybe we could cheer the place up a bit? Don't you agree?'

'If you say so.' Nessa ignored the lack of emotion in Boq's voice and continued.

'I was thinking flowers? Maybe roses?'

'Whatever you want Madam Governor.'

'Boq…' Nessa reached out for Boq's hand but he quickly pulled away. 'You live here too Boq. You could atleast show some interest.'

'Live here?' Boq shook his head. Something inside him snapped. 'Live here? I don't _live_ here I'm _kept_ here! I don't care what it looks like! You can shower the place with roses or paint every room bright pink if you like. No matter how _pretty_ you try to make it a prison is still a prison!' Boq fled the room, leaving Nessa shocked by his sudden outburst.

'You know nothing about prisons Boq!' She shouted to his fleeting form, 'This chair…this chair has been my prison my whole life!' Nessa threw the vase at the door where it shattered, spilling roses across the floor. She could feel herself shaking and, overcome by this sudden rush of emotions, broke down crying.

* * *

Nessa woke up to the sound of birds outside. She was surprised to find herself lying on her bed, still dressed in the clothes that she had been wearing the previous day.

'What?' She whispered to herself. Still half asleep, she went to reach for the bell to summon Boq, but the very though of the Munchkinlander caused memories from the previous night to come flooding back to her. Boq had been so angry, but then so had she. There had been flowers, she remembered, and she had thrown them across the room…She looked to the door where the vase had broken, but it had been cleared away. Nessa carefully shifted herself to her chair which had been positioned by her bed. She wheeled herself out of her room, intent on finding Boq to apologise for what had been said, but was stopped by what she saw. The hallway, usually so drab and dreary, had been filled with flowers. On every surface was a vase filled with beautiful flowers of every variety and colour. There were even some draped across the paintings and large mirrors that adorned the hall.

'What do you think?' Nessa was startled by Boq's voice. She had been so enthralled by the sight of the flowers that she hadn't noticed him standing at the end of the hall.

'Oh Boq. It's…wonderful. Simply beautiful.'

'I'm glad you like them.' Boq made his way over to Nessa. In his hand he held a single red rose which he gave to her with and exaggerated flourish. 'But I know you like these ones the best.' Nessa nodded and took the rose. Boq knelt by the side of her chair, taking her hands in his. His voice took a serious tone. 'Listen Nessa, I'm sorry about last night. I was angry. Things were said…'

'Things were said which should be forgotten.' Nessa smiled at Boq and squeezed his hands lightly. 'Let's say no more about it.'

Boq stood up suddenly and took hold of the handles of Nessa's chair. 'You think this is good?' He laughed 'Wait till you see the rest of the house!'


End file.
